untitled
by Sun princess
Summary: Sailor moon/Rurouni Kenshin. I suck at this, so read for find out. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon/Rurouni Kenshin Crossover

  
  
  
  


Prologue

  
  
  
  


«The people at the palace were terrified. The king had became crazy. He had take and destroyed the stars seed of five of the eight personal body gards of the royal family. Sailor Pluto, the gardien of time, had left her post under the orders of her queen, along with her teammates, Uranus and Neptune, for protect small lady. Jupiter had been the first one to fall. She had attack the king in trying to protect her queen. When he found out that she gave her power to Neo Queen Serenity before she died, he destroyed her star seed for be sure she wouldn't been reborn in the future. He did the same thing to all the senshis who tried to stop him. Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and his own daughter had die that day.»

  
  


"Come on Sanosuke," Yahiko said, "I asked for a real story, not a fairy tale."

"It's not that bad Yahiko-chan," Tsubame said, "Plus, it's not a fairy tale, it's a legend and all legend have a part of reality. Right Kaoru-chan?"

"Right Tsubame-chan." Kaoru answered with a sad voice.

"Will you please excuse me, I need some air."

And without waiting for an answer, she get out of the house and sit on the stairs in front of the dojo. A new year was about to start and all the Kenshin-gumi were reunited at the Kamiya dojo. Sanosuke had decided to tell a story to everyone. It was the legend of Sailor Cosmos. Ha, sailor cosmos, what a joke! Hearing the wrong version of the story were making her heart ache, but hearing the story proprely, were destroying it. Her eyes became unfocused as her mind were drifting away. In a memory of a long, long time ago...

  
  
  
  


~*~*Flash Back~*~*

  
  
  
  


Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn had stayed with Neo-Queen Serenity. When she felt the power of her friends, and the one of her daughter, fusion with her, she lock her self, along with the rest of the senshis, in her room.

"Your Majesty," Mercury said, "I'm afraid we'll not going to be strong enough for defeat him."

"Please Mercury, don't talk like that."

"She is right your Majesty." answered Venus

"But there have to be a way!"

"The king had been possess by Chaos," Saturn finally said, "I can feel the darkness in him. The only person who will be able to beat him, is Sailor Cosmos."

"The only way for me to become Cosmos it's to lose all of you, and it's out of the question."

The four women stayed in silence for some time, when Mercury break it, "If we give you our powers now, you will be able to become Cosmos without losing any of us."

"I think it would work."

"So it's what we're going to do." Venus said

Saturn nodded and asked " Are you ready your hightness?"

"Yes, you can start."

Mercury, Venus and Saturn closed there eyes and the sign of there respective planet appeared on there forhead at the place of there gold tiara. There princess dress appear in the place of there fuku. An aura of there respective color appear around them.

"Mercury Power"

"Venus Power"

"Saturn Power"

After they had murmured the words, there aura became stronger and a part of each formed a bubble. The first one to fusion with Serenity, was an ice-blue color, the second was gold and the third was purpule.

Her gold crescent moon on her forehead became silver and eight stars appear around it. Each of them had a different color; red, green, ice-blue, gold, sand, sea-blue, dark-green almost balck and purpule. Her blond hair became silver and her odangos taked an heart shape. Her eyes were silver. Serenity raised her arm in the air and shout

"cosmos... Power... MAKE UP" 

When her transformation been finished, the girls take there senshis forms and looked at there queen. Her fuku were silver. In her foot, she wear hight heels with small wings on each. Her scepter had at the end a silver sphere with a winged silver heart

"Have you enough energy for fight at my side my friends?"

"Yes your majesty." Answered the three senshis together.

"But..."Saturn said, "We are not strong enough to help you, your highness, we'll only be in your way."

Cosmos smile lightly and said:

"That can be arrange."

Cosmos closed her eyes and a silver aura appear around her. Three stars start to lighting up. Mercury, Venus and Saturn start to glow with there respective color. Three flash of color, ice-blue, gold and purple, appear and, where were standing three super sailor senshis, there were three eternal senshis. The girls get down on one knee and tanked there queen and Cosmos said:

"Raised my friends. The time for the battle have come. It's time to follow our destiny."

  
  
  
  


*~*~*End of Flash Back*~*~*

  
  
  
  


"Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru get out of her memory and she felt more then saw Misao behind her.

"Yes Misao-chan?"

"You know you should always look before say anything , someone can see you and go babling everything to Himura and to that rooster-head and..."

"... and then we'll have to explain how I can beat Sano, Aoshi and Himura with one blast, I know."

"Yeah, but there faces will be priceless." Giggle Misao.

Soon, Kaoru giggle with her and, when they calm down, Misao ask

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Sano's story just bring back some bad memories."

"Yeah, me and Megumi had tried out best to not cry when he tell the death of Jupiter."

"Me to."

"By the way. Rooster-head is ready to tell the end of the story, want to hear it?"

"Lead the way."

Misao crack a smile to her best friend and go inside. Kaoru looked a last time to the full moon and fallowed her

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 1

Hey there everyone! ***Gasp*** She's not dead! No but really, I am sorry for the delay. To be honest with all of you, I kinda forget about the story, he he he ! ^_^;. Anyway. I want to thank:

**J|a^eR:** That's what I'm doing right now and thanks.

**Faye Nightmare:** Almost there, you'll know in this chapter.

**JJ:** It's coming

**Fangboy:** Thank you

**Tenshi Cat:** I will

Thanks for all the review. Read this chapter and review once again!!!!

Chapter 1 

«Hey Jo-chan! You missed almost all of the story.»

 «It's alright Sano, I already know the story by heart.»

answered Kaoru.

«Oh ok then, I'll continue. So were was I?»

«You were about to tell the last fight between the rest of the senshis and Chaos.»Said Tsubame with somewhat a sad voice.

«Oh alright then» said Sano without seeing the sad faces of any of the girls.

« The senshis and their queen came out of the room and out of the castle were they saw that almost everything had been destroyed.

_«**Oh my god**» whispered Cosmos, «**this is horrible**.»_

_«**Oh really Serenity, I thought it was quite beautiful my self. Don't you agree Saturn? After all Destruction is one of your elements right?**»_

_«**You are wrong Chaos**» Shouted Saturn, «**Destruction maybe one of my elements, but I will never find it beautiful.**»_

_«**Oh well, that's too bad because the last thing you will see is a destroyed Crystal Tokyo.**»_

With that said, the lost king shout a powerful ball of energy toward the last of the senshis it was about to hit them when...»

«...When...?» asked Yahiko eager to heard to rest of the story.

«...Err... I don't remember.»

Everyone face fall and Yahiko were the first to recover, he shouted:

«Sano!!! How can you forget it when it was getting to the best part? You stupid rooster-head!»

Sanosuke looked at Yahiko  suspiciously and asked:

«How come not an hour ago you didn't want to hear any Fairy tails, but now you want to know the rest?»

«Euh well... you see... it's like this...»

Kaoru giggled a little behind her hand and said to the little guy who she had grown to love like her son, not that she was going to admit it,:

«A lot of people had falling in love with this story, even the strongest warrior. You doesn't have to fell ashamed of it.»

«How can I feel ashamed to like something when I don't like it at the beginning?»

«Of course,» said Misao, «This is why you want to know the rest of the story.»

«...»

«Now, now Misao, don't tease him more then that, I will tell the rest of the story. *ahem* It was about to hit them when...

«When they heard:

**«Star Serious Laser»**

The unexpected attack went directly at the ball of energy destroying it before it could touch Cosmos and her senshis. The girls looked in the direction of the attack, with hope in their eyes. Soon, the girls break in a big grin of relief when they saw the three Starlight.

**«Men we're so glad you guys are here.»**

Said Venus

**«I must admit it's quit a relief to have some help.»**

Mercury said right after.

**«It's good to hear,»** Said Fighter, **«But we have some other matter at hand right now, we'll chit chat after we finished this thing of.»**

**«Fighter is right,»** Said Saturn,** «We should concentrated on the battle.»**

with that said, all the senshis put there attention to Chaos who still looked stunned of what just happened.»

«He was a little dense wasn't he?» asked Yahiko

«Oh yes he was.» said Megumi.

«Chaos came back to himself and growled, then he said:

**«You may have some more friends Serenity, but I will still beat you like a pulp.»**

«Is that really what he said?» whispered Yahiko to Misao

«Not really,» she answered, «But you're too young to know what he really said.»

«Oh...Hey!»

«Shhhhhh!» said Megumi pointing to Kaoru who had closed her eyes when she start telling the rest of the legend.

**«**Cosmos snorted and said:

**«I'd like to see you try!»**

Then she shouted:

**«Cosmos Lights...»**

Soon, all her friends followed her and they shouted their strongest attack:

**«Venus Love and Beauty...»**

**«Mercury Aqua...»**

**«Saturn Glaive...»**

**«Star Serious...»**

**«Star Gentle...»**

**«Star Sensitive...»**

**«...Attack.»**

**«...Shock.»**

**«...Rhapsody.»**

**«...Surprise.»**

**«...Laser.»**

**«...Uterus.»**

**«...Inferno.»**

All the attacks fusion them selves to become only one big beam of light and energy who were going strait to Chaos. The more strange of all of this, is that Chaos couldn't move at all. He received the beam right on his star seed. And he disappeared of the surface of the earth, leaving the civilisation to restart at the beginning of time, leaving it to flower once again . But the story doesn't end here.

Light can not live without darkness and darkness can not live without light. Of course, Saturn where a source of darkness, but it wasn't enough to match the light of Cosmos, so it was said that one day, Chaos would return because he is as immortal as the sailors senshis. It is said that Chaos is healing from the injuries that he have received because of the beam, waiting for his hour to come and try to destroy the earth once again.

It is also said that Cosmos and the other senshis are still watching the people of earth. For all those thousands of years were the humans were trusting their knowledge once again, to invent some ways to make life easier, they were watching. And they are still watching. Waiting for a sign of Chaos' darkness. Waiting for the time when they will fight once again for the safety of the planet earth.»

«Wow.» Whispered Yahiko

«I couldn't have said it better Jo-chan.» Said Sano

«Sano is right Kaoru-dono, in his own weird way, but he is right, you are a great story teller.»

Kaoru blushed a little and then said:

«Alright everyone go to bed, it's late enough.»

«I'll go to bed,» said Yahiko, «But only if you tell me how the sailor senshis had their powers.»

«You know,» said Megumi, «For someone who didn't liked the story, you are quit eager to know all about the heroes.»

Yahiko blushed a little but kept his mouth shut. Kaoru giggled silently and then said:

«I'll tell you everything I know tomorrow, after your training. Now go to bed.»

«Hai Kaoru-sensei.»

With that said, Yahiko went to bed and Kaoru, Misao and Tsubame went to the room they were sleeping in. Megumi went back to her house, followed closely by Sanosuke. Kenshin and Aoshi went to their respective rooms.

In the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping, only four figures were seen in the streets of Tokyo. Each one of them were wearing a miniskirt. One with a strange hair stile spoke:

«Chaos is coming near. He will be here soon. We have to find the Starlight once again.»

«It can be difficult your majesty.» said the one with short black hair and a glaive in her hands. «They can be as much change as some of us were.»

«Saturn is right,» said one with long blond hair, «If they're as change as Mercury when we find her...»

«Hey! I didn't ask to become Megumi you know.»

«Yes we know Mercury,» Said Cosmos,« But what the girls said is true. We might have some  difficulties to find them. But we have to. I am sure you felt him too.»

«Anyway,» said Saturn,« If don't find them, Fate will take care of it. This world so much more to give.»

«Then it's settle.» said Cosmos with a nod of her head,« We're doing like we always do. Venus, with you're ninja skills, try to find any information that could be useful.»

«Hai.»

«Mercury, when you have time alone, try to have a reading of some people of the city with your mini-computer.»

«Yes your majesty.»

«And Saturn, you and I will try to feel their energy  once more, we might get something.»

«Yes Cosmos-sama.»

«Alright girls, let's go back to sleep before the boys in the house are getting suspicious.»

They all nodded and disappeared without letting any trace of their presence.

~*~* Finis*~*~ 

 Hey you guys!! Hope you liked it. To let me know you know what you have to do! Before I post the next chapter, I would like at least ten review. Please!!!

~*~*~Sun princess~*~*~


End file.
